(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
(ii) Related Art
A technique of performing image processing, such as a color conversion process and a filtering process, on image data has been known, and some techniques of increasing the speed of the image processing have been proposed in the past.